Halloween Nights: The Brownies
by PSsisndjifmdks
Summary: Gabriella's perfectly baked brownies were all ruined by her cat and dog into a small fight. Troy promised to help her bake three more trays of brownies before the party starts. What happens when he gets distracted in baking his sexy best friend?


**Halloween Night: The Brownies**

"Trick or treat..." The kids said, knocking in the door.

I strolled down the hallways with a basket of candies and sweets in my left hand. I extended my other hand to open the white door and found three kids wearing different Halloween costumes. The girl with cute and blond hair was wearing a white lady costume and the boy next to her was wearing a Count Dracula vampire costume. Then, the little younger girl beside the boy was wearing a cute fairy costume. "Have some candies," I said and extended my hand for them to get some sweets in the basket. They grabbed a handful and they laughed at the excitement when they got the candies. It is like they already wanted to stuff the candies...

"Thank you, Gabriella." They said and that made me smile. I leaned down as they said and they gave kisses in my cheeks. Then, I saw from behind them, my best friend walking towards me. He had a smile on his face, he was wearing a pointy hat usually for wizards, and it was black. Really signifies Halloween. The three kids walked away with a big grin in their faces. "Hey, Happy Halloween." He said and I laughed at the cuteness of his voice.

"Yeah, you too." I said and he continued kicking the small rocks in my doorstep that was really from the plants beside the door. "Nice hat," I joke and stole the hat from him. He laughed at me and he did not try to steal it back from me. I tried the hat on and he smiled at the sight of me. Maybe I really look like a real witch. He extended his hand, shoved the strand of hair in my eyes, and hangs it in my ear. "Let's get inside." I said and we both came inside the house.

"How are the brownies?" Troy asked as he settled his ass in the soft couch in our living room. I entered the kitchen and checked the oven for the baking brownies. Then, the timer clicked stating that the brownies are now cooked. I grabbed two pan-holders and wear it in both of my hands before removing the tray from the oven. I placed the tray above the counter and said, "Perfect." I grabbed one brownie with tongs and run out of the kitchen, "Hey, here's the brownies. Perfectly done!"

Troy grabbed the brownies and took one bite. He chewed and chewed for a moment leaving me in the cliff right there if it was good like my mom's. "It's perfect, Ella." he said and I squealed at that. I couldn't believe I know how to make brownies like my mom used to. "Thank you so much!" I squeaked and hugged him tight.

"Whoa, chill there," he chuckled and I pulled away before running back into the kitchen.

I began to pack the smoking brownies in a box for six and my Siamese cat came inside the kitchen, walking sexily with his hips swaying and the tail waving slowly. "Hey, Simon. Where's Shadow?" I asked and he saw beside the box, "Oh, you are not getting a brownie. Maybe later, Simon."

Then, I heard a soft chuckle from somewhere and I looked at the door, seeing Troy standing and his arms leaning in the doorframe of my kitchen. Then, from his feet, I can see Shadow coming inside with my eyeglasses in his mouth. She walked to me and I leaned down grabbing my eyeglasses. "Thanks for reminding me, Shadow." I said and the dog barks lightly. Then, light footsteps walked nearer and Troy picked Shadow up and placed him beside Simon.

Then, he began helping me pack the remaining brownies in the steel tray. I heard Simon hissing like snake at Shadow and Shadow began to bark irritatingly at Simon. The two animals began rolling, fighting and scratching at each other and they whine in pain. "Hey, stop!" I yelled but they won't and Simon accidentally bumps the tower boxes of brownies. Troy tried to avoid it from falling but he couldn't reach. Next thing that I realized, I was lying below him with my hands dirty because of the chocolate icing I was placing.

"How many boxes of brownies have you finished packing?" He asked, his eyes locked into mine.

"Not a single one." I answered and he pointed the view beyond my head. I looked back at saw the ruined brownies scattered in the floor and Simon licking the chocolate icing. I pushed him off me and stared at the ruined brownies that Shadow and Simon was eating. "Oh no," my knees fell into the floor and my ass was now sitting in the white marble floor of our kitchen, "These brownies were supposed to be for the kids in the orphanage." I said and pouted.

"Hey, its fine... we'll make three more trays of brownies." He said and winked at me causing my cheeks to heat up reddish, "The party won't start before midnight and we have too much time to do it." I sighed and nodded my head, trusting him. He grabbed the mop and cleaned the white marbled floor as I grabbed ingredients from the cabinets and from the fridge.

Of course, the kids at the orphanage were all important to me because they all acted like my real siblings. They were the substitute sister for me when my sister died in an illness and Troy knows how my sister meant so much to me. And this day was very important to me because we, sisters, always make brownies for the kids roaming around for trick or treat and the kids at the orphanage.

Yearly, with or without help, I make brownies for the kids at the orphanage, for my friends, and for the kids roaming for trick or treat. Brownies might be my most favorite food of all time especially when my mom always make them. It's really delicious but my mom wasn't always at home, because she works on a hospital as a nurse and she's on night shift tonight.

I grabbed the sugar, butter, and vanilla and stir it all together. Troy handed me two eggs and I ordered him to break the shell and release the egg in the bowl. I continued stirring with my wooden spoon. Then, after stirring it enough, I grabbed another bowl and mixed flour, cocoa, baking power and salt together. Mixing and mixing, I ordered Troy to add the content of the first bowl into the current bowl I'm blending. Then, we began to shape the mixed ingredients by our hands that have gloves.

I can see Simon and Shadow silently sitting beside each other and watching us making the brownies.

Then, after shaping three trays of brownies, we placed each tray in the layers of oven and set twenty-three minutes of baking. I removed our gloves and our aprons. He walked into the fridge and grabs two cans of soda and he tossed it to me. I opened my soda and drink it, as I was sitting in the smooth cleaned counter. Then, he stood beside my legs and he was silent. I can tell something was bothering him. "How is it going with you and Sharpay?" I asked.

I know it's a sore subject for me and also him to talk about his relationship with Sharpay but I wanted to know, at least. Troy and Sharpay have been dating for a month now and he always says that he wish Sharpay was also like me. Caring and understanding. Yes, I'm always wishing that he'd always he what I'm feeling for him. I mean, we've been best friend since we were in diapers and since we stepped into Junior year, I just realized that I'm madly in loved with the person standing next to me. But, he's not seeing.

"We've just broke up." That made me wake up from my thoughts. They just broke up? How?

"What?" I asked and he looked up at me. He took one deep sip in his soda and turned back into his feet. I know I wasn't supposed to ask this but is that right what I just heard? They broke up... He still didn't answer and he was silent. Maybe deciding if he should tell me or not. "It's fine if you don't want to tell-" I said but he interrupted me, looking up at me.

"She's just a sore subject." He said and shot that beautiful smile in his face, "But she's been so demanding to me and I don't like that. I just really wish she was you." Then, I didn't answer at that knowing that I might hurt him with the any words I'm going to say. He's been dating a lot of girls this year and if I name each one of them, you'll get tired of listening. He had dating almost all of the girls in East High but none of them could make them feel what I'm making him feel. He felt so confident and free of problems when he's with me. He could laugh anytime he wants and that would be one thing I love about him.

"And how about you and Henry?" he asked causing me look down at him.

"Oh, we're kinda..." I stopped, struggling with the words to say, "...blur right now. He's busy and he isn't paying much attention on me right now." He didn't answered instead he just took a sip in his soda, emptying it and throwing it in the trash can. We were silent for a moment and it feeling awkward for the both of us. It's only fifteen minutes left before the brownies starts to get cooked and it's already ten in the evening.

"I just got the news that he's cheating on you." Troy said and I giggled at that, knowing it was true. I've just saw Henry and another bitch ready to fuck off each other in the Football locker room. Henry wasn't sorry enough and we both know we're just playing the game he wanted to play and I'm getting tired of that. "Yeah, he's really to fuck that bitch named Katie and she's lucky I didn't want to cause any trouble because if I could just hurt her-" I said and stopped, looking down at him. His right elbow was standing beside my left leg and hi other hand was in his pockets, "-her neck's probably broken by now." I added and that made Troy laugh so hard.

"Why?" I giggled.

"I hadn't realize I have a monster best friend named Gabriella Montez." He chuckled and I hit his arm. He looked at me disappointedly and I laughed at that reaction. He looked completely funny at his reaction and he muttered, "Oh no.." Then, I jumped off my seat and run out of the kitchen with him chasing me around the house.

On my way into the narrow path by the couch, he grabbed me by my waist and laid me down in the couch, poking my sides hard. It tickles, honestly! Then, he continued even though he knew I wouldn't catch my breath any minute now. I was laughing hard and I knew maybe our neighbors might hear me laughing that loud. "P-please, T-troy! Stooooooooppp!" I laughed and he wouldn't stop.

Then, he sat breathing heavily beside me. I was still laughing but it was a little quieter now. Then, he looked down at me with his two blue eyes sparkling in my sight. Silence took over the atmosphere and we were staring at each other. Then, he leaned down as his face very closer to me. Our lips felt like touching and I began to close my eyes now. His lips drawn closer to mine until...

DING!

The oven ticked and I opened my eyes, completely embarrassed at that. I hurried back into the kitchen and wore two pan-holders in my hands before getting the trays out of the oven. Then, Troy came inside and I felt my cheeks go redder and redder as he goes closer to me. I bowed down my head to avoid him from seeing my cheeks that are going red as my hands continued to cool the brownies. Then, he grabbed the boxes and helped me pack it us. We still got half and hour to prepare.

Once finished, Troy ordered me to go fix myself now. Now, I closed my bedroom door and began hitting myself for letting that to happen. He was so close in kissing me and I knew he felt weird at that. "How can be so stupid, Gabriella?" I asked and walked into my big chest that was positioned at the end of my queen size bed. I opened and search for a good dress to wear. But none of the dresses in my chest would be perfect for tonight.

Shoving the clothes in my closet, I found a cardigan that belonged to my sister and red and white striped top. This could be a great match for dark boot-cut jeans and in my black sneakers. Then, after wearing it, I stared at myself in front of my bedroom mirror and I looked so cute in the clothes of Hailey, my deceased sister. "I miss you so much, Hailey." I said and grabbed my belt and wrapped it around my waist and lock it.

Opening my bedroom door, I saw Troy was standing there with awe in his face. He was looking at me from top to bottom and he couldn't help but smile. "This is from Hailey's." I said and he nodded his head before turning his eyes on mine. "You look... _awesome_." he said and we made our way down.

We grabbed the boxes of brownies and we made our way out of the house. A few more minutes before the party starts and I'm really excited at it. Surely the kids would love the brownies and they'll surely finish it without even an hour would pass. I know those kids... I _know_ them.

We drove away from my house and Troy was driving his truck while I was sitting in the passenger seat with a seat belt on me. I can see Sharpay's house was flooded with East High student body and other guys and I know Troy was also seeing it. Sure, Sharpay's having her own party and Troy knows she's moved on that easy because in Sharpay's love life, you wouldn't even call it love life-maybe better if sex life, she's not serious in any of the relationships she's been through. "Don't worry about her, you have to move on because she doesn't deserve you." I said and fell silent at my last statement, _she doesn't deserve you_. I wasn't even sure about that. _You deserve someone better than her, you deserve me._ That's what in my mind. He turned to me and shot me a smile.

We arrived in the orphanage and we both got out of the car. The kids began to run into us and the kids kissed my cheeks, excitedly. Familiar kids were in my sight and I love to see them again. "Hey, how are you? I missed you all." I giggled and the kids pulled me inside the orphanage. I looked back at Troy and he was smiling at me as he was shaking his head and the boxes of brownies in both of his hands.

"Hey, sisters." I greeted and the nuns smiled at me.

Troy sits beside me and we both laugh at the sight of the kids, happily eating the brownies. Then, Penny sits on my lap as she was chewing her brownie in her mouth. "This brownies are perfect, Gabriella." Penny said and giggled. I smiled and brushed her hair, "Thanks, sweetie."

"Wait, are you two dating?" Penny asked as she look at Troy. My eyes widened and turned to Troy who was laughing loudly. Luckily the nuns and kids couldn't hear him because there was a loud music in the orphanage. "Uh, no, Penny. We're just best friends." I answered.

"Well, you too look cute together." Penny said.

"Uh, thanks but that's far from happening." I said and lifts Penny, sitting her beside Troy. "I'll just get some air outside." I said and walked away. Well, that's pretty embarrassing of what was Penny seeing in us.

Standing outside, the air was pretty blowing hard and cold right now. I mean, it's already nearing for midnight and it was normal to be this cold. Looking around, it was pretty awkward about what really happened inside the orphanage. I looked at my watch and it's already quarter to midnight. Fifteen more minutes before midnight.

"Gabriella!" I heard someone call me causing me to look sideways. I saw Henry walking near to me. He was slightly stumbling over his way to me and I can see he's drunk, the thing I hated in him the most. He was slurring and he walked to me, "You're drunk." I said and he smirked at me.

"And who says I shouldn't be?" He asked.

"Henry, you know how I hated you drinking too much!" I yelled and walked away from him but he pulled my arm, "And for your information, you're still not over with what happened last week with you and that bitch." I added and he shook his head, trying to wake himself up.

"Gabriella, I need you." He slurred.

"Really? You need me..." I said sarcastically and with awe in my voice. I couldn't believe he said that after what he just did to me. "You just say that when you're always in a problem with me and now, I'm not biting for it!"

"I'm sorry, she seduced me." He said.

"Could you hear yourself?" I asked and he stared at me with his eyes red now, "I'm tired of hearing that seduce word from you. That's always your excuse, Henry. I just wish you were like Troy... so understanding and he's even worthy for me."

"Bolton?" Henry laughed, "He's nothing but a scratch."

"Shut up, Henry!" I yelled, "You're nothing but a jerk and Troy's always been better than you."

With that I walked away and run into the docks that was near the orphanage. I arrived in the docks and removed my shoes and socks before wiggling my feet in the water. I can see my reflection in the clear water and my expression couldn't be explained. Maybe Henry's over me now and I just hope he'll leave me alone.

"Maybe what Penny said was right. We'll make a perfect couple." I heard a familiar voice behind causing me to look back. There, I saw Troy standing behind me, his hands in his pocket, his hair shaggy as ever, and his eyes sparkling directly in my eyes. I got up and my wet feet stepping into the wooden dry docks. "What are you talking about?" I was currently pissed off this time because of what he said. _We'll make a perfect couple. _Sure, we will.

"I heard you and Henry argue." He said and stepped closer to me, "You said, I'm better than him." I blushed at that and I couldn't take my eyes off of his own. The natural sparkle of blue eyes were directly striking my eyes and it was so perfect.

"I was just so afraid to tell you that-" I said and bit my lip as I struggle over the words I should say, "-I love you, because I don't want to ruin our friendship." He smiled and nodded his head making me confused at that. He leaned his face closer to mine and I felt like I'm fainting right here and right now. I closed my eyes as I felt his lips over mine causing a shiver through my spine to flow faster. He put his hands in my waist and pulled me closer as my arms to wrap around his neck as I was kissing him back.

I couldn't believe our _first_ kiss is exactly as the minute hand in a clock to strike twelve in the midnight.

He pulled away and stared at me, "I love you too." he said and I smiled at that. Maybe the _brownies_ are lucky because they got us together. And this could be the best Halloween night of my life. He said those magic words, _I love you_. He loves me back like I love him. Why search for someone to love you if the one person who could love you perfectly is just around you?

Open your eyes, listen to your heart, think with your mind, and you'll see who really loves you.

* * *

**Wow! I couldn't believe I just published another one-shot! Love, love, love it! What do you think of it? Creepy, freaky and funny? I mean, yes, it's creepy! But anyways, I'd love to see your reviews for me! Happy Halloween Everyone!**


End file.
